The invention relates to substituted aza- and diazacycloheptane and -cyclooctane compounds and to the use of such compounds. Said compounds have valuable therapeutic properties and can be used in particular for treating disorders which respond to dopamine D3 ligands.
Compounds of the type under discussion here and having physiological activity have in some cases been disclosed. Thus, DE 21 39 082 and DE 22 58 561 describe pyrimidine derivatives and pyrimidone derivatives with basic substituents as drugs for lowering blood pressure. These pyrimidine and pyrimidone derivatives have the formulae: 
where in (A) X is, inter alia, a sulfur atom, A is a C1-C6-alkylene group, and R1, R2, R3 and Z are various substituents. In (B), X and Y are an oxygen or sulfur atom, A is a C2-C6-alkylene group, W is a vinylene group and R and Z are various substituents.
EP-A-361271 describes pyridyl and pyrimidyl derivatives of the formula: 
where R1 is halogen or hydrogen, and R2 is halogen; X is oxygen, sulfur or methylene; R3 and R4, which are identical or different, are hydrogen or lower alkyl; n is 2 or 3; A is a 2-pyrimidyl group or a 2- or 3-pyridyl group, it being possible for these groups to be substituted.
These compounds can be used to treat mental disturbances.
EP-A-454498 describes compounds of the formula 
where A is, inter alia, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94(CH2)kxe2x80x94, where B is O, S, an unsubstituted or substituted amino group, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, R1 and R2 can, inter alia, together form an alkylene chain, R3 and R4 are a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group, and X1, X2 and X3 are various substituents. These compounds can be used to treat cardiac arrhythmias.
EP-A-452107 and EP-A-369627 describe structurally similar compounds which can likewise be used for treating cardiac arrhythmias.
In addition, BE-A-628 766 describes compounds of the formula 
where X is a halogen atom or a lower alkyl radical, T is piperazine, methylpiperazine, homopiperazine or methylhomopiperazine; Z is alkylene or alkenylene; A is O or S; and Y is a naphthyl, halonaphthyl or an unsubstituted or mono- to trisubstituted phenyl radical. These compounds can be used to treat schistosomiasis.
Neurones obtain their information inter alia via G-protein-coupled receptors. There are numerous substances which exert their effect via these receptors. One of these is dopamine. Confirmed information on the presence of dopamine and its physiological function as neurotransmitter is available. Cells responding to dopamine are connected with the etiology of schizophrenia and Parkinson""s disease. These and other diseases are treated with drugs which interact with dopamine receptors. Up to 1990, two subtypes of dopamine receptors had been clearly defined pharmacologically, mainly the D1 and D2 receptors.
More recently, a third subtype has been found, namely the D3 receptor, which appears to mediate some of the effects of antipsychotics (J. C. Schwartz et al., The Dopamine D3 Receptor as a Target for Antipsychotics, in Novel Antipsychotic Drugs, H.Y. Meltzer, Ed. Raven Press, New York 1992, pages 135-144). D3 receptors are mainly expressed in the limbic system. It is therefore assumed that a selective D3 antagonist is likely to have the antipsychotic properties of the D2 antagonists but not their 10 neurological side effects (P. Sokoloff et al., Localization and Function of the D3 Dopamine Receptor, Arzneim. Forsch./Drug Res. 42(1), 224 (1992); P. Sokoloff et al. Molecular Cloning and Characterization of a Novel Dopamine Receptor (D3) as a Target for Neuroleptics, Nature, 347, 146 (1990)).
P. J. Murray et al., Bioorganic and Medicinal Chemistry Letters, Vol. 5, No. 3, 219-222 (1995), have described arylpiperazines of the formula 
where R1 and R2 are H or CH3O, and X is Br, 4-acetylphenyl, 4-methylsulfonylphenyl or 4-aminophenyl, with higher affinity and selectivity for the dopamine D3 receptor.
We have now found, surprisingly, that certain aza- and diazacycloheptane and -cyclooctane compounds have a high affinity for the dopamine D3 receptor and a low affinity for the D2 receptor. They are thus selective D3 ligands.
The present invention therefore relates to the compounds of the general formula I:
Ar1xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
where
Ar1 is 
xe2x80x83or a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring with 1, 2 or 3 heteroatoms which are selected, independently of one another, from O, N and S, where Ar1 may have 1, 2, 3 or 4 substituents which are selected, independently of one another, from OR1, alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, OC1-C8-alkyl or halogen, or C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, cycloalkyl, halogen, CN, CO2R1, NO2, NR1R2, SR1, CF3, CHF2, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6-alkyl, OC1-C6-alkyl, acyl, phenyl, amino, nitro, cyano or halogen, or phenoxy which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C6-alkyl, OC1-C6-alkyl or halogen, or C1-C6-alkanoyl or benzoyl;
R1 is H, alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, OC1-C6-alkyl, phenyl or halogen;
R2 has the meanings stated for R1 or is COR1 or CO2R1;
A is a C3-C15-alkylene group when Ar1 is C6H5CONH, or, when Ar1 is a 5- or 6-membered heteroaromatic ring, is a C4-C15-alkylene group or a C3-C15-alkylene group which comprises at least one group Z which is selected from O, S, NR1, a double and a triple bond, where R1 is as defined above,
B is a 7- or 8-membered saturated ring with one or two nitrogen heteroatoms, the nitrogen heteroatoms being located in the 1,4 or 1,5 position and the ring being bonded in position 1 to the radical A and in position 4 or 5 to the radical Ar2, and it additionally being possible for the ring to have a double bond in position 3 or 4 in the monoaza ring and in position 6 in the 1,4-diaza ring;
Ar2 is phenyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl or triazinyl, it being possible for Ar2 to have 1, 2, 3 or 4 substituents which are selected, independently of one another, from OR1, alkyl, C2-C6-alkenyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, alkoxyalkyl, haloalkyl, halogen, CN, CO2R1, NO2, SO2R1, NR1R2, SO2NR1R2, SR1, a 5- or 6-membered carbocyclic, aromatic or non-aromatic ring and a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic aromatic or non-aromatic ring with 1 to 3 heteroatoms which are selected from O, S and N, the carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring being unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C8-alkyl, phenyl, phenoxy, halogen, OC1-C8-alkyl, OH, NO2 or CF3, where R1 and R2 have the abovementioned meanings, and Ar2 may 40 also be fused to a carbocyclic ring of the type defined above, and where Ar2 cannot be a pyrimidinyl radical substituted by 2 hydroxyl groups,
and the salts thereof with physiologically tolerated acids.
The compounds according to the invention are selective dopamine D3 receptor ligands which intervene regioselectively in the limbic system and, because of their low affinity for the D2 receptor, have fewer side effects than classical neuroleptics, which are D2 receptor antagonists. The compounds can therefore be used to treat disorders which respond to dopamine D3 receptor antagonists or agonists, eg. for treating disorders of the central nervous system, in particular schizophrenia, depression, neuroses and psychoses.
For the purpose of the present invention, the following terms have the meanings indicated thereafter:
alkyl (also in radicals such as alkoxy, alkylamino etc.) is a straight-chain or branched alkyl group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, preferably 1 to 6 carbon atoms and, in particular, 1 to 4 carbon atoms. The alkyl group may have one or more substituents which are selected, independently of one another, from OH and OC1-C8-alkyl.
Examples of an alkyl group are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, i-propyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, etc.
Cycloalkyl is in particular C3-C6-cycloalkyl, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl.
Alkylene is a straight-chain or branched radical with, preferably, 4 to 15 carbon atoms, particularly preferably 4 to 10 carbon atoms, or with 3 to 15, in particular 3 to 10, carbon atoms when the alkylene group comprises one of said groups.
The alkylene groups may comprise at least one of the groups Z indicated above in the definition of A. This may, just like the said double or triple bond, be located anywhere in the alkylene chain or in position 1 or 2 of group A (seen from the Ar1 radical). A is particularly preferably compounds according to formula I where A is xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94C3-C6-alkylene, in particular xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CHCH2, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2C(CH3)xe2x95x90CHCH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2C (xe2x95x90CH2)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)CH2xe2x80x94 or a linear xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94C7-C10-alkylene radical. In this case, A is particularly preferably xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94C3-C6-alkylene when Ar1 is an unsubstituted or substituted pyrimidine or triazole residue, and a linear xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94C7-C10-alkylene radical when Ar1 is an unsubstituted or substituted thiadiazole residue. In this case, Z can also be CH2 and is preferably CH2, O and, in particular, S.
Halogen is F, Cl, Br or I.
Haloalkyl may comprise one or more, in particular 1, 2 or 3, halogen atoms which can be located on one or more carbon atoms, preferably in the xcex1 or xcfx89 position. CF3, CHF2, CF2Cl or CH2F is particularly preferred.
Acyl is preferably HCO or C1-C6-alkyl-CO, in particular acetyl. If Ar1 is substituted, the substituent can also be located on the nitrogen heteroatom.
Ar1 is preferably compounds of the formula I where Ar1 is 
where
R3 to R6 are H or one of the abovementioned substituents of the Ar1 radical,
R7 has the meanings indicated above for R2, and
X is N or CH. When the benzamide residue is substituted, the substituents are preferably in the m or p position.
Ar1 is particularly preferably compounds of the formula I where
Ar1 is 
xe2x80x83where R3 to R5, R7 and X have the abovementioned meanings, and in particular compounds of the formula I where Ar1 is 
xe2x80x83where R3 to R5, R7 and X have the abovementioned meanings.
The radicals R3 to R6 are preferably H, C1-C6-alkyl, OR1, NR1R2, SR1, phenyl which is substituted or unsubstituted with C1-C6 alkyl, acyl or halogen, and halogen, where R1 and R2 have the abovementioned meanings.
The radical B is preferably 
The radical Ar2 may have one, two, three or four substituents, preferably one or two substituents, which are located in particular in the m position and/or p position. They are preferably selected, independently of one another, from C1-C6-alkyl, haloalkyl, NO2, halogen, in particular chlorine, phenyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thienyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. If one of the substituents is C1-C8-alkyl, a branched group is preferred, in particular isopropyl or t-butyl.
Ar2 is preferably unsubstituted or substituted phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl or 2-, 4(6)- or 5-pyrimidinyl.
If one of the substituents on the radical Ar2 is a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring, it is, for example, a pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine, piperazine, pyridine, 1,4-dihydropyridine, pyrimidine, triazine, pyrrole, thiophene, thiazole, imidazole, oxazole, isoxazole, pyrazole or thiadiazole residue, with a pyrrole, imidazole, pyrrazole or thienyl radical being preferred.
If one of the substituents on the radical Ar2 is a carbocyclic radical, it is, in particular, a phenyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl radical.
If Ar2 is fused to a carbocyclic radical, it is, in particular, a naphthalene, di- or tetrahydronaphthalene residue.
The invention also comprises the acid addition salts of the compounds of the formula I with physiologically tolerated acids. Examples of suitable physiologically tolerated organic and inorganic acids are hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, oxalic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, lactic acid, tartaric acid, adipic acid or benzoic acid. Other acids which can be used are described in Fortschritte der Arzneimittelforschung, Volume 10, pages 224 et seq., Birkhxc3xa4user Verlag, Basel and Stuttgart, 1966.
The compounds of the formula I may have one or more centers of asymmetry. The invention therefore includes not only the racemates but also the relevant enantiomers and diastereomers. The particular tautomeric forms are also included in the invention.
The process for preparing the compounds (I) comprises
a) reacting a compound of the general formula II
Ar1xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II)
xe2x80x83where Y1 is a conventional leaving group such as Hal, alkanesulfonyloxy, arylsulfonyloxy etc., and Z has the abovementioned meanings, with a compound of the general formula (III)
Hxe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(III)
xe2x80x83or
b) reacting a compound of the general formula (IV)
Ar1xe2x80x94A1xe2x80x94Z1Hxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
xe2x80x83where Z1 is O, NR1 or S and A1 is C1-C15-alkylene or a bond, with a compound of the general formula V
Y1xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(V)
where Y1 has the abovementioned meaning, and A2 is C2-C15-alkylene, where A1 and A2 together have 3 to 15 carbon atoms; or
c) reacting a compound of the general formula (VI)
Ar1xe2x80x94Y1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VI)
xe2x80x83where Y1 has the abovementioned meaning, with a compound of the general formula VII
Hxe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
xe2x80x83where Z1 has the abovementioned meanings; or
d) converting a compound of the formula (VIII)
NCxe2x80x94Axe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIII)
xe2x80x83into a compound of the type of (IX) 
xe2x80x83and reacting the latter with a dicarbonyl compound in a conventional way; or
e) to prepare a compound of the formula I where Ar1 is a benzamide residue:
reacting a compound of the general formula (X) 
xe2x80x83where Y2 is OH, OC1-C4xe2x80x94alkyl, Cl or together with CO an activated ester group, with a compound of the formula (XI)
Z2xe2x80x94A2xe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XI)
xe2x80x83where A2 has the abovementioned meanings, and Z2 is OH or NH2.
The compounds of the formula III are starting compounds for preparing compounds of the formulae V, VII and VIII and are prepared by
a) reacting a compound of the general formula (XII)
HB1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XII)
xe2x80x83where B1 is 
xe2x80x83with a compound of the general formula (XIII)
Y1xe2x80x94Ar2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIII)
xe2x80x83where Y1 is one of the abovementioned leaving groups and Ar2 has the abovementioned meaning, in a conventional way; or
b) reacting a compound of the general formula (XIV)
Hxe2x80x94B2
xe2x80x83where B2 is 
xe2x80x83with n=1 or 2, with a compound of the general formula (XV)
Y2xe2x80x94Ar2
xe2x80x83where Y2 is Br, Cl or I, and Ar2 has the above meanings, by known processes as described, for example, by S. C. Buchwald et al., Angew. Chem. 1995, 107, 1456 or J. F. Hartweg et al., Tetrahedron Lett 1995, 36, 3604 and J. K. Stille et al., Angew. Chem. 1986, 98, 504 or Pereyre M. et al., in Organic Synthesis, Butterworth 1987; or
c) reacting a compound of the general formula (XVI) 
xe2x80x83where n=1 or 2, with a compound Mxe2x80x94Ar2 where M is a metal such as Li or MgY2. MAr2 can be obtained from compounds of the formula XV by methods known from the literature.
Compounds of the type of Ar1 and Ar2 are either known or can be prepared by known processes as described, for example, in A. R. Katritzky, C W. Rees (ed.) xe2x80x9cComprehensive Heterocyclic Chemistryxe2x80x9d, Pergamon Press, or xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of Heterocyclic Compoundsxe2x80x9d, J. Wiley and Sons Inc. NY and the literature cited therein.
Compounds of type B are either known or can be prepared by processes similar to known ones, for example
1,4- and 1,5-diazacycloalkanes: L. Bxc3x6rjeson et al. Acta Chem. Scand. 1991, 45, 621 Majahrzah et al Acta Pol. Pharm., 1975, 32, 145
1,4-diazacyclooct-6-enes: W. Schroth et al. Z. Chem. 1969, 9, 143
1-azacyclooctanones: N. J. Leonard et al. J. Org. Chem. 1964, 34, 1066
1-azacyclo-heptanones: A. Yokoo et al. Bull Chem. Soc. Jpn. 1956, 29, 631
The novel compounds and the starting materials and intermediates can also be prepared by methods similar to those described in the patent publications mentioned at the outset.
The reactions described above generally take place in a solvent at temperatures between room temperature and the boiling point of the solvent used. Solvents which can be used are, for example, ethyl acetate, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethoxyethane, toluene, xylene, a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone, or an alcohol such as ethanol or butanol.
An acid-binding agent is present if required. Suitable acid-binding agents are inorganic bases such as sodium or potassium carbonate, sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide, sodium hydride or organometallic compounds such as butyllithium or alkylmagnesium compounds, or organic bases such as triethylamine or pyridine. The latter can also act as solvent.
The reactions take place where appropriate with use of a catalyst such as transition metals or complexes thereof, eg. Pd(PPh3)4, Pd(OAc)2 or Pd(P(oTol)3)4, or of a phase-transfer catalyst, eg. tetrabutylammonium chloride or tetrapropylammonium bromide.
The crude product is isolated in a conventional way, for example by filtration, removal of the solvent by distillation, or extraction from the reaction mixture etc. The resulting compounds can be purified in a conventional way, for example by recrystallization from a solvent, chromatography or conversion into an acid addition compound.
The acid addition salts are prepared in a conventional way by mixing the free base with the appropriate acid, where appropriate in solution in an organic solvent, for example a lower alcohol such as methanol, ethanol or propanol, an ether such as methyl t-butyl ether, a ketone such as acetone or methyl ethyl ketone, or an ester such as ethyl acetate.
To treat the abovementioned disorders, the compounds according to the invention are administered orally or parenterally (subcutaneously, intravenously, intramuscularly, intraperitoneally) in a conventional way. Administration can also take place with vapors or sprays through the nasopharyngeal space.
The dosage depends on the age, condition and weight of the patient and on the mode of administration. As a rule, the daily dose of active substance is about 10 to 1000 mg per patient and day on oral administration and about 1 to 500 mg per patient and day on parenteral administration.
The invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions which comprise the compounds according to the invention. These compositions are in the form of the conventional solid or liquid pharmaceutical presentations, for example as uncoated or (film-)coated tablets, capsules, powders, granules, suppositories, solutions or sprays. The active substances can for this purpose be processed with conventional pharmaceutical aids such as tablet binders, bulking agents, preservatives, tablet disintegrants, flow regulators, plasticizers, wetting agents, dispersants, emulsifiers, solvents, release-slowing agents, antioxidants and/or propellant gases (cf. H. Sucker et al., Pharmazeutische Technologie, Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart, 1978). The presentations obtained in this way normally contain from 1 to 99% by weight of active substance.
The following examples serve to illustrate the invention without limiting it.